Valkyrie
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A master of the two-handed axe, this glorious warrior runs between nearby buildings and can shred several troops or buildings at once with her whirlwind blow!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Valkyrie is a fierce warrior with flaming crimson hair, dressed in a long leather loincloth with matching leather brassiere and knee-high boots. She wields a massive double-bladed axe, which is about half of her size. **The Valkyrie has a total of 5 levels. **She takes up 8 spaces in an Army Camp. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Drop the Valkyries near the defending Barbarian King at the start of an attack. These Dark Elixir Troops do a lot of damage on Heroes and are an easy way to get rid of the Barbarian King early; this makes the whole attack easier and much more effective. **Using the Valkyrie against Clan Castle troops is a good idea, because they deal small area splash damage and will be able to take out groups of troops quickly and efficiently. **The way Valkyries attack is by getting at least between two buildings and damages both at the same time. But if the buildings are not close to each other, then watch out for Traps hidden around them. (e.g. A Barracks near another one around a hidden Bomb.) **Valkyries will immediately move to a different target right after killing an enemy troop or building, therefore resetting its attack pattern with little to no delay. Potentially attacking ten times every second as long as she keeps on one-shotting melee enemy troops such as a Barbarian. **Valkyries are a worthy substitute for P.E.K.K.A in high level attacks. They are relatively tanky and much faster than P.E.K.K.As. Their ability to eliminate Clan Castle troops, Heroes and the core of a defending village with their area of effect attack is impressive and their effectiveness when paired with Healing Spells is also favorable when compared to P.E.K.K.As. **Valkyries, when granted access to the core of the base, can destroy it with no problem. Help them get to the core with your Jump Spells and assist them with Rage, Clone, and Freeze Spells once they are inside. *'Defensive Strategy' **Valkyries are extremely powerful troops and can be a problem to deal with; they do a lot of damage and have quite a bit of health (although nowhere near as much as a Dragon, P.E.K.K.A or Golem). Since her damage has a splash component, she can damage multiple Buildings at once. Thus it is not advised to group buildings together. ***One exception is putting an Army Camp and another building together, as the Army Camp's hitbox is different from other buildings, as it does not extend out to the outside of the building, but can only be damaged at the center. ** Whenever Valkyries destroy a building, they will reposition themselves, which during that time, they could get shot down. Try to put buildings with different hitpoints together to hinder a Valkyrie army. **Valkyries are wonderful Clan Castle troops. Their splash damage makes them extremely effective against large groups of lightly-armored, melee-range troops such as Barbarians and Goblins, though they are also very capable against groups of ranged troops such as Archers and even Wizards as well. On several occasions players have reported Valkyries to have single-handedly destroyed entire Goblin and Barbarian raids. She can only attack ground troops, however, and is completely ineffective against aerial units. Her moderate health allows her to survive a few hits. ***The Valkyrie is now much more vulnerable to the Poison Spell. **The Valkyrie is particularly deadly when deployed among Barbarians as part of the Clan Castle complement; although she is a much more powerful troop, she is approximately the same size and can easily be missed in a group of Barbarians. Often it will take a few moments for the attacking player to notice her and understand why his or her ground troops are dying so quickly. **The Valkyrie attacks nearby buildings that are close to each other such as a Barracks near another one, so put Traps around those buildings while making them close to each other as possible to deal damage or rid them. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Valkyrie is a tall skinny woman with a steel axe. She wears a bra-like chest cover and a cloth covering her lower half. **At level 3, the Valkyrie changes her steel axe for a golden one. **At level 5, the Valkyrie wears a black furry tunic similar to the level 6 Giant. ---- *'Trivia' **Added with the 12 March 2013 update. **As part of the 29 July 2013 update, the Valkyrie's damage was increased. **The Valkyrie has the same original face design as the Archer. ** **Some players refer to her as a P.E.K.K.A with no armor, because she is female and has extremely high damage per second and hitpoints. **The Valkyrie spins around with her heavy axe as she attacks, giving her a 360 degree attack range. This allows her to destroy multiple buildings at once, making them great for attacking in hordes. ** As part of the 3 July 2014 update, the Valkyrie has her AI adjusted to attack between two buildings within her attack range, making full use of her area splash damage. If one of the building is destroyed and if there are any adjacent buildings close by, she will move between the two buildings for a more efficient attack. ** When the Valkyrie attacks, grass flies off from around her. ** The Valkyrie very much resembles Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), a character in the Avengers. **After the March 21st 2016 update, the Valkyrie has increased damage and attacks immediately upon reaching her target, but has slightly reduced hitpoints. ***In the same update, her attack sound effect has been changed to sound similar to the Valkyrie in Clash Royale. **Part of the May 4th 2016 update, the Valkyrie's training time has been decreased from 8 minutes to 5 minutes. **Part of the October 2016 update, the Valkyrie's training time has been further reduced to 3 minutes. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops